


What In the Hell Just Happen?

by Greenfrogger



Series: the Cutie Apollo Collection [4]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note I hope the way I characterized Gavin in this fiction story is not the way he's with his kids in real life.  I'm sure relations between him and Gwen are strained - don't even think he's ever going to say a word to Blake, but hopefully they are cordial to one another when dealing with their kids.</p><p>With that being said - this story takes place on the set of The Voice.  It's a continuation of both series I'm running the Apollo and Best Friends and it follows the The Lunch Date (it's reference in the story).  It's part of the Best Friend Series as well but that will be more apparent in Part 2.</p><p>It's narrated by Behati and it follows what she sees - when a drunken Gavin, with Apollo in tow, followed by Kingston and Zuma come to the NBC Commissary to find our four best friends, Blake, Gwen, Adam and Behati enjoying a meal and each others' company.  Gavin's pissed off - find out why and how our heroes save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What an Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in our Shefani world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+our+Shefani+world).



> For those that don’t know, Season 10 Blind Auditions have already been filmed (Christina mentioned in an interview I saw on YouTube that she states the Blinds for 10 were recorded in October before the Shefani announcements. She indicates that while the rumors were swirling, they were all (Judges) making jokes about it. She was shocked as much as the general public was when it was announced. I'm thinking Adam and Behati knew but that would be about it before the announcement was made. 
> 
> Trying to take an educated guess about when the two battle rounds (whatever they're called) would be filmed. I believe in October the Blinds were filmed. Now from watching Season 9 - those that get picked - they don't immediately begin preparing the battle rounds - there's some time that the 24 or so contestants go back home to get ready for the six weeks or so that they're involved in The Voice. It's fairly obvious - remembering Adam asking Keith (the Irish Rocker dude from Season 9) did he go back to Ireland? So obviously there's some time in between.
> 
> Then they had Season 9's Live Shows in November and December.
> 
> Production was stopped for the Christmas/New Year holiday (Obviously with all the Shefani sitings we all drolled over).
> 
> I'm going to assume today probably was the first day of production - whether it was meetings and what not - it's time to get crackin for the artists.
> 
> I'm thinking the actual filming will be done this month since Blake has a supposedly single coming out in anticipation of his new album to what exactly happened in his life this past year. He also needs time to prepare for what I consider a six week mini-tour starting in mid-February and ending in March, 2016 (that I so wish I could go to - he's even coming to my hometown - but alas it's not happening. :( )
> 
> The show will return to air February 29, 2016 with the first set of Blinds, they must be in production now filming the two sets of battle rounds that they had in Season 9 (if they're going with the same format.) So the Live Shows really won't start until sometime in April when Blake returns from his tour. Maroon 5 is doing the same thing, in the Fall, surrounding Season 11, except skipping my State totally (boo!) with a tour that starts in September and ends in October, 2016. Will Gwen be back???? LOL.
> 
> This is my best guess regarding the timeline.

Once in a great while I come and visit Adam on The Voice set. Usually, like this time, I just got back from a photo shoot in New York for Victoria Secret. Not as far away as some of my destinations, but after a week of sleeping alone in a cold small bed, I needed to see my warm California Sun. He didn’t think I would be back until tomorrow, Saturday, but I was able to finish and get a flight out of the cold and into the warmth of California.

I didn’t want to interrupt him - between his lack of attention to detail (ADHD) and his over attention to detail (passion for music) it’s best just to let him get whatever creative juices he has out. His poor team is always the last group in the studio because he always goes longer than the hour or so per contestant/battle team because he’s so technical. He’s finishing up working with two artist As soon as they walk out I’m going in there to give him a kiss that will try and converge everything that I have missed about him.

I’m so glad that 2016 is finally here. My contract is officially done with Victoria Secret on December 31 and Maroon 5, although the public doesn’t know this yet, decided that the tour in the fall is their last for awhile. Then him and I will be working on having babies. I’m so sick of him having to be careful about what happens when we make love but that’s the way it is right now. He’s super frustrated by having to be careful as well. I know he wants to just enjoy the movements and not have to think of how close he is. He knows when the ball drops on New Eve 2016 - all bets are off. He’s told me on a number occasion that all he wants is one girl so if we get pregnant with a girl right off the bat we’re done. I wonder how true that will be if it does happen. I don’t think that would be the case because he says a lot of things out of his butt but we’ll have to see.

I look up and the two contestants are walking out. I hide my face behind a Sports Illustrated magazine, to cover my face so these girls, who can’t be even out of their teens yet don’t recognize me, if they do at all. I was going to walk in there but it looks like Adam is walking out so I wait. I slowly peek over and I think he realizes I’m there because instead of going towards the band leader Paul he makes a quick turn towards the door and starts running. Yep, he sees me, bust open the door, arms wide open, picks me up and swirls me around. As we’re swirling, he gives me wet kisses in between saying “You’re home, you’re home.” And the tabloids say were getting a divorce….I think to myself, chuckling…. Actually I notice something else that’s happy to see me but that’s between Adam and I when we can get a few minutes alone - even if it means his trailer here. Adam knows exactly what I’m thinking about because my cheeks are red. “Quicker we eat, more time we have to fool around,” he says to me in his most sexy voice with his mouth on my mouth and goes in for kiss with tongue and all. 

Adam wasn’t done for the day, he still had two more groups of people to work with but it was time for a dinner break. Adam was more than happy because now he didn’t have to feel like a third wheel since he had planned on eating with Blake and Gwen who wanted to have a quick moment with her man. Yeah, a date at the NBC Commissary! Not exactly where I wanted my first meal to be after arriving home but if I wanted a few minutes with my man then this would have to do.

And this is where the fun would start.

The four of us were in a corner just talking, catching up on what are happenings had been. Gwen was in the corner, next to Blake. I was across from Blake, and Adam next to me when we heard a loud commotion. All of us look up and I couldn’t believe my eyes of who it was. 

It was Gavin Rossdale, Gwen’s ex-husband who had a screaming, crying, and frightened Apollo, who Gavin had, wrapping his strong arm around Apollo’s mid-section so tight I wondered how the boy could breathe. Zuma and Kingston were closely following behind screaming at Gavin to stop. They were in tears, frightened by their dad’s behavior.

I had no idea what Gavin was saying, between him being drunk and his British accent, but it sounded like he was pissed at Apollo because Apollo called Blake Dada but not Gavin. We we’re all surprised by Apollo calling Blake “Dada” but shouldn’t have been from the amount of time Blake spent with the boy and the amount of time Gavin didn’t spend with the boy. What I was shocked but shouldn’t have been was how Gavin took the news of Apollo not calling him Dada.

It truly felt like I was in a slow motion picture. You know a part of a high action sequence that is slowed down so the audience sees everything. Gavin was yelling something, I believe towards Gwen and Blake, but it sounded like the teacher in a Peanuts cartoon. I got a bad feeling that he was going to throw the boy and instead of him being caught he was going to slam his head on the cement floor of the cafeteria. I wasn’t going to let that happen. I got up, walked towards Gavin, who couldn’t have been more than a few feet away from us, and ripped Apollo from his grasp. My stupid part was turning my back on him because he was looking for blood, probably Blake’s, but after that move, mine. He went to grab my shoulder, probably to spin me around to hit me but Adam stood up and gave him a left hook so hard that it knocked him out. Fortunately, Blake was there to catch Gavin and gently laid him on the floor.

For a moment, a pin being dropped could have been heard in that room with everyone in disbelief of what had happened. I awoke from my daze, handed Apollo to his mom and then turned my attention to Adam who’s left hand, especially his knuckles were turning a pretty purple color. NBC Security said the Culver City Police Department had been called and that we all to stay there. NBC’s medical staff is tending to Adam’s hand and waiting for the police as well because they know that the man down was combative. I’m sure this will get out soon to the media soon. Gwen is concern because Apollo is screaming and I think his diaper is so wet that he peed his pants. Kingston and Zuma are being consoled by Blake, hugging them telling them it’s going to be okay and they have nothing to be scared of.

What should have been a quick hour break, ended up being two hours longer then necessary. The police took the report and arrested Gavin for child endangerment. Child Protective Services was called as well, interviewed all of us and the kids and it was determine that until there’s a hearing regarding Gavin’s parental rights, he is not to have any contact with the kids. Fortunately, Gwen had extra clothes and diapers for Apollo in Blake’s trailer because Gwen, the awesome mother she is, is always prepared. Kingston and Zuma stayed extra close to Gwen and Blake that night. The boys told them that the CPS workers stated that it was possible they would not be going home with their mom tonight, instead to a foster home. Indicating that they needed to talk to their supervisor about this case, that it was complicated.

Complicated? Really? Their father, the drunken idiot that he is, is the one that put his children in danger. Not Gwen, nor Blake. What, because I acted first and got Apollo away from Gavin? Not Gwen? What? Does that make her an unfit parent? What a bunch of BS! I was the closest one to them? Maybe I should become a foster parent, God forbid some thing like this happens again. At least the boys could come to me and I guess we would have to tell Adam to become certified too. Sorry, I’m losing my focus and going on a rant in my mind. Back to the story. It makes me wonder about who they hire to help protect kids? I know they’re all not that bad, but it does make me wonder about some of them. Why scare kids and even parents like that.

Once home and relaxing in bed, Adam would tell me that Paul, The Voice bandleader, came and told him that no one could find Blake after the thee hour dinner. Not even Gwen, who explain to Adam how the boys were scared by the CPS workers about maybe going to a stranger’s home and not with Gwen. She wanted to look for him but there was no way she could, the boys had fallen asleep and after all that crazy BS from Gavin, she wasn’t letting them out of her sight. Gwen had said he’d been gone for about 30 minutes and thought he was in the rehearsal room but wasn’t. So he checked the soundstage where the show was filmed from and sure enough in his seat was Blake. Head in his hands tears flowing down quietly.

“Hey,” Adam said, trying not to scare Blake. “What’s got you so flipped out?”, Adam said as he crouched down to see eye to eye with Blake. It wasn’t that Adam didn’t know why but he wanted Blake to vocalize it.

“God damnit,” Blake started off hitting with closed hand the podium. Spooked, Adam quickly rose and took a step back; not expecting the amount of anger that was fuming from Blake. 

Blake rose his head to look at Adam’s eyes, took a deep breath and continued on, “I’m so sick of Gavin hurting Apollo for no fucking reason. Gwen wants to have full custody of him and not allow Gavin to see him. Fuck Adam, I want to adopt him, that’s how much I love that little boy. The only way I can do that if I marry her and Lord knows, I’m not ready for that just yet. How dare he fucking hurt him like he did?”

Another pause. “Then the boys are told by people that’s suppose to protect them that they may go to a complete strangers’ house. I seriously had to bite the inside of my cheek from decking someone and now I’m suppose to go back to the room and prepare four people for battles? Lovely, eh?”

Adam hugged his best friend. There wasn’t any words that he could even think of saying to put a positive spin on this.

“Thank goodness Behati has balls. And you too - If he would have hurt either her or Apollo, I would have killed him right there and then.”

“I know. It felt good, you know. That’s sounds so wrong, but feels so right,” Adam said which made both of them laugh.

“I know this has scared the shit out of Gwen,” Blake said. “Between Gavin’s drunken rampage, and CPS being called, I’m hoping that this gives her the push she needs to file for sole custody of those kids. Makes me glad I never had kids with Miranda if that’s the BS I would had to deal with.”

“You were quite older when your parents got divorce; I was seven. I don’t recall it being too bad - nothing like what we witnessed today. And yes, I agree, that this probably same bullshit would have happened between you and Miranda if you had kids. You’re both headstrong and I’ll leave it at that.”

Blake wipes his eyes; although they’re still puffy and red.

“Go give Gwen a hug; inhale her scent; take a few minutes to calm down and relax before you get back to working on battles. Two more hours and we can blow out of this place.”

“Yeah,” Blake said and the two of them walked back to the trailers.

I decide to wait with Gwen in Blake’s trailer to keep her company and try to keep her from getting lost in scared thoughts of what if while the boys finish their work for the night.

 

Later that evening, as I try and fall asleep, I close my eyes and am instantaneously reminded of what had happened earlier in the evening. I can’t help but cry. Adam doesn’t say a word but instead wraps his arms around me letting the tears flow out from me. He gives me feathery kiss along my face when I calm down a bit and positions me so my head lays against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“I promise,” Adam whispers, “that I will always protect you.” I know it’s a promise that he may not be able to keep since we are apart more than together, especially this year, but the sentiment is nice. I take a deep breath, being calmed by the scent of my man and slowly fall asleep, cocooned safely in his arms.

The next morning Adam wakes me up in the most passionate way possible and we take our time reacquainting are bodies to each other. I later learned that Adam shut off our phones; not giving a fuck about anyone, well except for Gwen, Blake, and their kids but hoping they’re sleeping or enjoying each other as well. I tell Adam to finish inside of me; not caring about anything but the gentleman that he is doesn’t - instead we do the infamous number maneuver and enjoy bringing each other to completion.

Once recovered Adam turns his phone on and texts Blake; not wanting to intrude on his and Gwen’s time. Blake texts back stating that he and needs to talk to Adam but later, when Gwen is not around. Adam is a bit worried, maybe Blake is getting nervous about trying to deal with a woman who has a crazy ex and wants to run. Hopefully, if that’s the case, Adam can talk some sense into him. Adam texts him back asking if he’s trying to leave Gwen and Blake texts back no. He just wants to talk to him and get his thought on some things that are running through his mind.

“Would you be willing to go over to Gwen’s and have a girls night out with her and her boys so Blake can come over here and talk to me in private? You know I’ll tell you everything as soon as I can. ,” he smiles at me.

“Oh, I know and yes, it’s not a problem. Just let Gwen know what the plan is,” I holler back at him. Maybe I can convince her to leave the boys with her parents and take her out on the town to enjoy herself. If not, shopping is always therapeutic! 

’Til tonight……


	2. Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler chapter - Blake and Adam talk; Gwen and Behati decide it's better to spend time with the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay. This chapter is a filler chapter. Struggle with my muse and writers' block for this story. On top of everything else - although it was a scheduled surgery - my husband had "Mumford Surgery" on his left shoulder and it was worse than anticipated. Outpatient; but had to go back to the ER for breakout pain. With four little ones (ages 2-8) and taking care of him, I'm exhausted. Hoping for a new chapter sooner, than later.

“You’re the best, hun,” Adam said to Behati as she got ready to walk out the door and meet up with Gwen. The girls were going on a retail shopping therapy date while Gwen’s kids were staying with Gwen’s parents overnight.

“I’m surprised that Blake hasn’t really told you what he wanted to talk to you about? Crap, he’s told you everything including the good, bad, worrisome, about his and Gwen’s relationship. If this has propelled him to asking her to marry her please tell him to hold his horses on that.”

“What? Why?” Adam was obviously caught off by that comment.

“He feels obligated at the moment - not necessary for her but for her kids. More than likely the judge won’t terminate Gavin’s parental rights; may need supervised visits and/or counseling before he’s allowed visitation without supervision but knowing the way this justice system works - it takes a long time to do anything. He’ll b.s. and say it was a moment that he used poor judgement.”

“Wow. You’re so smart, glad I kept you.”

“You, smart? You do realize that me walking out on you was your wake up call. I was ready for a commitment but you, psh,” Behati yelled from the other room.

“Yes, dear,” Adam said. What she said was absolutely true. He was so stupid about the way he treated Behati before they had their mini break. Telling her what he expected her to do, including quitting modeling, in order to become Mrs. Levine. Even his rebound relationship with Nina Agdal was nothing in comparison with what he had with Behati. The smartest thing he did was listen to Blake. Blake could tell that Adam was miserable without Behati and encouraged him to grovel back to her. Behati will one day admit to Adam that it was partially thanks to Blake that she and Adam got back together. Granted she thinks that they would have worked it out eventually but with Blake’s push, Adam saw the light a little sooner. One day she’ll let him know how Blake got on the phone with her right away after Adam had his emotional breakdown; crying on Blake’s lap, in his trailer, telling Blake how much an idiot he was and that he wanted her back. Blake explained that he never had seen Adam cry and that she was a person very special to him with the amount of tears he shed.

“Yeah, all I had to do was walk out on your ass and show how much you needed me,” Behati yelled.

 

A few minutes passed and Behati inquired, “So if I’m going out with Gwen to shop, what was Blake planning on doing?”

“Well, he told Gwen that he needed to go to the studio to work on some stuff for The Voice.”

“She bought it?”

“Yeah, … maybe, …. probably not,” Adam said sing-songy voice. 

“In other words, she’s letting it slide because she knows that he needs to talk to you for your unbiased opinion.”

“Yeah. He told me that he told her to call you to go shopping with. If that wasn’t a huge hint, then I don’t know.”

As Behati was walking out the door…..

“Okay, now Adam, you behave yourself with Blake. Remember, his emotions have been all over the place. As long as he’s not breaking up with Gwen, then just be supportive. If he’s breaking up, tell him I’m going to kill him,” Behati tells tell Adam.

“Yes, ma’am,” he tells her.

 

Adam & Blake

“What’s up, Blake?” I ask as soon as I see him.

“A lot.”

“Between Gwen crying; King and Z scared shitless from what Gavin; and CPS did, I’m about ready to marry Gwen so I can adopt them all.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Remembering what Behati had told him, “Blake I doubt that they would sever Gavin’s rights away.”

“I know, but wish they would. Although that wouldn’t exactly solved the kids fear of him getting to us.”

“No, taking the kids away wouldn’t really solve anything.”

“I love Gwen and would never leave her but why can’t he just man up, admit he fucked up with Gwen and have a good relationship with his boys?”

“You know why he did what he did?” Adam spoke. Blake nodded his head no. “He did it because Behati over heard him say towards you that Apollo is his kid, not yours. In other words he was mad that Apollo called you Dad, not him.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“Nope.”

“Still that doesn’t give him an excuse to do what he did.”

“No, it doesn’t. So now what happens?”

“We go to court. I don’t know what Gwen is hoping for - I think if she could never let him have the kids again it would be a moment too soon. Maybe he’ll say he doesn’t want to see them anymore.”

“I doubt that - but maybe he doesn’t want you around Apollo.”

“Can that happen?”

“Maybe? I doubt it though because the other boys would state how wonderful you are. More than likely he’ll have to go through some type of therapy or supervised visits or something. Who knows?”

“I know; I just wish for some type of resolution to ease Gwen’s and the kids’ anxiety. Gwen is worried about the boys in Gavin’s care now. I don’t know what to tell her to ease her mind.

Neither one spoke for a few minutes.

Blake spoke up first. “Kingston is petrified of his dad. He’s afraid Gavin will blow his top off again and hurt Apollo worse than he did.”

“What? Does Gwen know this?”

“No. And how exactly would I approach Gwen about it without her freaking out?”

“I don’t know. Shit.”

“King has told me he doesn’t want to see Gavin anymore. He wants to stay with me, go where I go. He knows in reality that’s not feasible but he really doesn’t want to see his dad until he gets some help.”

“Wow, to worry about that at 10.”

“I know. What was your biggest worry? Schoolwork?”

“Probably.”

“He also doesn’t want to go to school either on Monday because it’s been in the papers so everyone will know about it. He’s worried about the hushed whispers people will make behind his back. For him it just sucks. Gwen may just hire a tutor for the boys but she wants to see how it goes on Monday. She’s got a call in to the principal to discuss the matter further, so hopefully, for Kingston’s sake, the rumor mill or whispers will shut up real quick.

“When is the court date?”

“Don’t know - CPS has to file their paperwork along with a recommendation and then it has to go to Family Court for that but the charge of child endangerment has to be settled first. From there the court will decide.

“So, in other words….months.”

~*~

“How are you doing, Gwen?” Behati asked on the way to the mall.

“Scared shitless to be honest. It’ s not that I don't want to keep Gavin from the kids but I can’t have him fly off the deep end each time he gets mad. Apollo sees Blake more than Gavin so it was natural that he would think that Blake was his dad, right?”

“Maybe. But maybe he doesn’t like Gavin and doesn’t want to be with him.”

“I’ve thought that as well. I would love to ask Gavin if he wants to see Apollo still but I don’t want to upset him either.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that either but I’m curious about what his thoughts on it would be.”

“I mean if he would give me full custody, I wouldn’t ask him for child support or anything for Apollo. He’s wasn’t thrilled when I found out I was pregnant with Apollo anyways. He’s still has a lot residual anger from being found out and now has lost me to Blake.”

“Let’s say Gavin signs his parental rights away,” Behati starts, but is interrupted by Gwen.

“If Blake wants to get married again and he wants to adopt Apollo that’s fine with me. But it’s up to him.”

“Fair enough. So what do you want to do, tonight?” Behati asks.

“Do you want the truth or do you want to go on a miserable shopping trip?”

“You saw right through it as well, unh?”

“Yeah - so our men are together discussing Gavin, I take it.”

“Yep.”

“I’m not in a shopping mood; I just would like to spend time with Blake and you guys. Maybe we can call them and enjoy an evening together?”

“Do you like to do puzzles?” Behati laughs.

“No. What about Trivia Pursuit?”

“We’ll have to go shopping for that but I’m game. Maybe we can get a few more people together that you guys know, if you don’t mind?”

“Sure, why not?”

Behati called Adam and told the boys to meet at their house; that they we’re bringing Trivia Pursuit, getting snacks; pizza; and get ready for some ass kicking. All of this for a night to forget what was going on in reality for a little while.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraps up this story; alludes to another story....

What In the Hell Just Happened?

 

Author Note: Okay, so Behati is due in September and it’s a girl. How funny is that? What little did we know. When part two was written Adam and Behati knew she was pregnant but obviously had not announced it yet. Geesh!

This is the last chapter

 

Behati:

I kept encouraging Gwen to sit down with Gavin to talk about Apollo. It can’t hurt to ask I told her. She was afraid of his reaction, and that’s par for the course but it wasn’t fair to anyone if Gavin truly did not love that boy. There was just something in his eyes when the big showdown happened at NBC that made me believe that Gavin would be willing to let Gwen have full custody of Apollo. Gwen told me how hard and almost disappointed Gavin was to have a child at 48. 

One afternoon while the older two were at school, and Apollo was enjoying time with Blake, Gwen explained to me that she and Gavin had a heart to heart. Gavin, did love Apollo but he couldn’t stand the kid. Not that it was Apollo’s fault, it’s that age where they need help with everything and get into everything even after you say no. He told Gwen that she could have full custody of Apollo but he wasn’t yet willing to give up on his parental rights, yet. He needed time to think that over before coming to any decision. Gwen also told me that Gavin had checked himself into a facility to deal with his anger management and control issues. He realized how ridiculously stupid he was when he awoke the next morning after the incident not knowing why he was in jail. The police had to explain what had happen to him and he decided that he needed help.

So, for now, the prosecutor has decided to put the case on hold. If Gavin completes therapy satisfactory and the parties can come to an agreement regarding custody then the charges will be dropped. If not, well let’s hope it won’t come to that.

Kingston and Zuma understand what’s going on. They maybe young but they need to know the truth and they’re actually pretty proud of their dad for seeking help. Yeah, they were tease a bit at school about it but after a couple of days the kids forgot about it and didn't mentioned it again. Apollo still calls Blake Dada because that’s who he truly believes is his dad.

So, who knows what the future will hold. Right now, everything is good for all of us. Especially for me and Adam who has no idea about the surprise I’m going to tell him…..

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes…..
> 
> I made the comment from Adam about only having one girl. I don’t know if he would stop at one girl - that’s something I made up but for some reason I can totally believe he would say something like that - it does make me curious!
> 
> Regarding the timing of Behati being pregnant: Maroon 5 has tour commitments for September and October, 2016. I'm sure he’s signed on to do Voice Season 11 (10 is coming up starting in February) so that would take up November and December. I also heard on a audio clip from a recent (October, 2015) Howard Stern broadcast that they are using an interesting form of birth control - although I’ve heard of the method mentioned - but never described this way - LOL. The link is below (you'll have to scroll down the page)
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/howardstern/adamlevine_fatherhood
> 
>  
> 
> Adam indicates he wants 100 kids. The title of the article is: Adam Levine Talks Behati Prinsloo Marriage and Family: "I Want to Have More Kids Than Would Be Socially Responsible"
> 
> http://www.usmagazine.com/celebrity-news/news/adam-levine-talks-behati-prinsloo-marriage-and-family-2014298
> 
>  
> 
> As for the timing of when - it was with an interview with Christina. I think Adam was put on the spot and didn’t actually know what time frame that he and Behati were planning on having kids so he just stated a random date in the future. To my knowledge, I’m pretty sure Behati not having a kid this soon - my honest guesstimate is that they may be aiming for Spring of 2017. It’s fun just to be a married couple for awhile. I think it depends on when she's ready - she's only in her mid-20's and in the prime of her career so who knows, but he's edging closer to 40 so I think they'll be compromising soon on when to start trying! 
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2948688/Adam-Levine-reveals-plans-start-family-Behati-Prinsloo.html


End file.
